Til death do we part
by yumeniai
Summary: After Sakura loses her family, she discovers her arranged marriage ... to one Syaoran Li, heir of the Li clan. No character death .
1. Chapter 1

Waiting

_By DreamingSakura9466_

_Sitting, waiting for he who will rescue me,_

_Why don't you come? _

_Where are you?_

_You said you'll always be there,_

_But you left me in the dark,_

Chorus

_It's a cruel cruel world where nothing is as it seems._

_It's a cruel cruel world._

_And I'm still waiting for you,_

_But you're never here (never here)_

_I've had all I can stand,_

_Waiting here for you_

_But you're never here!_

_Can you blame me for wanting you,_

_To be here when I'm down (oh oh)?_

Chorus 

_It's a cruel cruel world where nothing is as it seems._

_It's a cruel cruel world._

_And I'm still waiting for you,_

_But you're never here (never here)_

_And there's nothing I can do,_

_But watch the time go by,_

_You'll never again be here for me,_

_Never again will I feel your touch,_

_It's too late now._

Chorus 

_It's a cruel cruel world where nothing is as it seems._

_It's a cruel cruel world._

_And I'm still waiting for you,_

_But you're never here (never here)_

_It's a cruel cruel world where nothing is as it seems._

_It's a cruel cruel world. (It's a cruel, cruel world)_

_And I'm still waiting for you,_

_But you're never here (never here) _

_Never, never here._

She looked at the people surrounding her. She felt apart, no, different from them. She sighed. 'Nothing will ever be the same again,' she thought and crossed the street for the last time.

**_10 years before_**

"Kinomoto-san, will you please pay attention?" cried a woman's voice.

A girl in the uniform of a 2nd-grader in Toemeda Syogakko looked up, startled out of her daydreams.

The class giggled and Sakura's face reddened.

"This is not the first time that you've done this today," said Sensei Mokona, "Snap out of it!"

Sakura stood up and replied, "Hai!"

"Now, as I was saying…" Sensei Mokona continued the lesson.

Sakura sighed and sat down. "I'm getting married tomorrow and all she can say is 'snap out of it?'" she murmured under her breath.

"I can't believe it!" cried Sakura when class finished. "I'm getting married to an English guy who I haven't even met!"

"Calm down girl!" replied Tomoyo. "Sakura-chan, please don't make a scene!"

"Sorry," replied Sakura.

"I know that this is a shock but please! Bear with it." said Tomoyo. "And he's not English. He's Chinese, remember?"

"So what?"

"So you should call him by his proper name," said Tomoyo. "Syaoran Li, remember?"

Yeah yeah, whatever," replied Sakura, uninterested. "But still, I can't believe that I got an arranged marriage!"

"Well, your dad wanted someone to look after you once he died, didn't he?"

"Yeah, but still…"

"That's enough, Sakura-chan! Don't be sad for your own wedding day! And I got an arranged marriage as well, you know. To this Eriol Hirigazawa guy. He's the English one. It was for a business deal with his and my families. I've never met him, either, but I've talked my mum into getting us married tomorrow as well. I wanted us to have our weddings together so that we could wear matching wedding dresses."

"Oh Tomoyo-chan, you'll never change, will you?" sighed Sakura. "But after the marriage, I'll be shipped off to China for a new life and you'll be shipped off to England. We'll probably never see each other again!"

"But you'll still have the cards, Kero and Yue, won't you?" asked Tomoyo in a whisper. "I won't know anyone there at all!"

"Yeah. I wonder how my future husband will react to me being Master over the cards and their guardians," giggled Sakura.

Tomoyo smiled. "Come on, Sakura! Since your brother and dad died you've lived with me, remember? You're going the wrong way!"

"Focus, Syaoran! The only way you'll get better is if you're fast enough predict what your opponent will do next. Now let's do this again. Close your eyes…"

Syaoran did as his 师傅 (Master in Chinese, pronounced shi fu) told him to. It was difficult, though. He could not concentrate on his exercises.

A swish of wind from his left! He unconsciously blocked with his left foot and kicked high. He found his leg grabbed and twisted. Next thing he knew, he was laying on the hard, unforgiving ground with an ache in his leg.

"Focus, Syaoran, focus!" roared his master. "This is the third time today that has happened!"

"Sorry, Master," replied Syaoran.

"You are excused for the rest of the day," said the Master in disgust. "I expect you to do better once you've completed you're marriage ceremony in Japan. Your robes are in your room. Try it on. Your mother would be proud, if she was here."

"Thank you, Master," replied Syaoran.

He ran to his room and flopped onto his bed. "Me, married to an orphan!" he thought. "I'm the heir of the Li clan and I've got magic but I have to marry an orphan?"

"Sir?" enquired a timid voice from Syaoran's left. "Would you like to see your robes?"

"Sorry, Xiao-Shan. I must have frightened you. Yes, please. I would like to try on my wedding robes," answered Syaoran to his servant.

As he was helped into the new midnight blue ceremonial robes, Syaoran thought about his upcoming marriage.

"All I know about the girl is the fact that she's an orphan and her name, he thought. "That's right, Sakura."


	2. The Wedding

_**The next day**_

"Sakura! Wake up! It's our wedding day!"

"Coming, Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura shouted back.

Sakura rushed downstairs after combing her hair. Tomoyo would help her to apply makeup and get into her wedding dress later.

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted Tomoyo. Then turning to Tomoyo's mum she bowed and said, "Ohayo gozaimusu!"

"Ohayo to you too, Sakura," Tomoyo's mum said absently.

"Come _on _Sakura! We've got to get dressed properly and do each others' hair! Oh I can't wait to play with those _wonderful_ locks!" said Tomoyo.

She dragged Sakura upstairs (Sakura thought, "But I just came down!").

Sakura sat on a stool in Tomoyo's room. She looked into a mirror as Tomoyo brushed her hair and tied it in the childish style that Sakura had worn when she was a 6th grader.

"Ummm, isn't this a bit childish?" asked Sakura.

"It's all right. It makes you look cuter. I envy Syaoran Li; he's so lucky to have a bride like you!" answered Tomoyo.

Sakura looked into the full-length mirror. A soft gasp escaped her lips. Though she was not vain, she admitted that she looked _beautiful_!

"Wow Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe you actually made this dress!" she exclaimed.

"You did a good job on mine too," Tomoyo giggled.

It was true. They both were extraordinarily beautiful. Sakura's brown hair was back as if she was a little girl; two pigtails while leaving most of her hair untied. Tomoyo's blue-black hair was curled into wavy braids. It had taken ages for Sakura to tie all of them up but it was worth seeing. Both were now young woman so their breasts showed under their gowns, both handmade. Tomoyo had always made clothes for Sakura; most of the things in Sakura's wardrobe were handmade by Tomoyo. Sakura did not have such experience at dress-making though.

"Let me see my two little darlings!" cried Tomoyo's mum, bursting in through the door. "Wow! Sakura, you never told me you were so wonderful at dress-making!"

Though Sakura's ability with thread and needles was unproven, she had done a great job. A close surveillance from the top to bottom would look something like this; at the top, a glittery veil covering the back of her hair. The bodice was whit with a shimmer of pink, the embroidery like lace. It was sewn to the skirt as if it was one part, the skirt the left side stopping at the knees and the right side stopping st the feet. The sleeves were done in a similar manner with one side of one sleeve stopping at the fingertips and the other side stopping 10cms longer then Tomoyo's arm. The stitches were tiny and almost like if it was a line. The thread was pink to add colour to the solemn dress.

"Yeah, it is wonderful isn't it?" asked Tomoyo. We spent 3 days making each other's clothing! It's wonderful that we finally finished, isn't it, Sakura-chan!"

"Mmm hmm. Your gown's better though," replied Sakura.

It was true. Though Sakura's gown was a more traditional kind with Sakura wearing a midnight blue kimono, it was made so the dragons stitched on looked as if they would jump out and fly away. The stitches were done in white thread to contrast the material.

"Come on! My limousine is waiting outside. Tomoyo's wedding is scheduled first. After it, it'll be 5:00, just in time for Sakura's wedding! Oh you two look adorable together. I wish Nadeshiko was here to see this day..." Tomoyo's mother's voice trailed off.

"Come on, Sakura," said Tomoyo gently. It's our wedding day. What could possibly go wrong? Let's forget about our troubles and just celebrate. You deserve it!"

Sakura sighed. She thought that she would never have fun again after going away from Tomoyo. They had been like sisters since 1st grade.

Tomoyo heard the sigh.

"It's going to be alright, Sakura," she said. "Remember your invincible spell!"

"Yes," was the reply. "**I believe it's going to be alright**."

"We've arrived in Japan, Master Li."

Syaoran was standing in the airport in Toemeda. The first thing he thought was, "Where am I?" The second thing was, "Why am I doing this?"

"Yes, Wei. We're here at last," was the thing that finally came out of his lips.

Of course, Syaoran never had a say in anything from the date of the marriage to the clothes he was going to wear. He only knew that today, he was getting married to a girl named Sakura.

He walked out of the airport and into a taxi.

"Where would you like to go?" asked the driver.

"Toemeda Hotel and Conference centre please," answered Wei.

10 minutes later, Syaoran was standing outside a six-story building that looked positively Victorian.

Syaoran sighed. He wasn't expecting this!

A gasp of amazement issued from the mouth of a very astounded Sakura.

"Wow! I thought the place we went to for your wedding was amazing!" she exclaimed. "This place is even bigger! It looks like the Li's aren't exactly skinflint."

Tomoyo laughed, a musical voice that made the man beside her, no, her husband like her even more.

Eriol smiled at Sakura. He was happy to see the child of his uncle so happy.

The threesome inside the huge Victorian building followed by an army of reporters who all wanted to talk with Tomoyo or Eriol. But the Hiirigazawa family's bodyguards were no pushover; all the reporters were outside the main building.

"Sakura, you wait here," Tomoyo said after leading Sakura into a huge, spacious room. "You'll meet your husband in here in about 5 minutes? 10? Soon, anyway."

"Mmm hmm," replied Sakura, still frazzled by the building she was in.

"Syaoran Li, may I present Sakura Kinomoto?"

"Sakura Kinomoto, may I present Syaoran Li?

They were exchanging introductions when the usher called, "The wedding will start in 1 minute! Syaoran, you'd better go to the dais or you'll be late!"

"My apologies," Syaoran told Sakura. "I will see you on the dais."

'This is going to be the politest marriage in history,' thought Sakura. She sighed.

Wedding music started to play. A young girl who could not be older then 12 walked in, accompanied by another young woman who held the hem of Sakura's dress. Two little girls dressed as angles skipped and pranced before them, scattering sakura petals everywhere.

"That's right, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo's voice said. "Just keep walking until you're beneath the dais. Your bridegroom should then walk down, take your hand and lead you onto the dais."

"Tomoyo," Sakura hissed. "We went through this at least a million times! Stop pestering me!" She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

"Tomoyo giggled. "Sakura!" she said playfully, "Shoulders back! Back straight and march!"

Sakura giggled as well. Nobody could resist Tomoyo when she wants to act charming!

Syaoran looked at the unveiled girl beneath him. "Hmm. Nice eyes. Her hair is too short; I'll have to ask her to stop cutting it. Chin is stubborn; she'll be trouble. What's this aura around her? Is it magic? Opps, I'm going to look stupid if I don't hurry down now!" he thought and hurried down just in time to offer her his arm.

She accepted it gracefully, her lips curling into the cutest smile ever. Syaoran smiled inwardly. She had obviously fallen for his charms!

As he led Sakura onto the dais, Sakura thought, "His hair is so pretty! I'm partial to chocolate coloured hair! But his eyes are so cold and unforgiving. I wonder what he'll be like to live with."

"Will you, Syaoran Li take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death does you part?" asked the priest.

"I do." was the reply.

"And will you, Sakura Kinomoto take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death does you part?" the priest asked again.

"I-I do."

"Then let the Sake be opened and may you have a long and prosperous life!" he declared!

As the guests cheered, Sakura's face reddened.

"Let's go somewhere private, shall we?" Syaoran's voice drifted over.

"OK," Sakura replied, relieved that he was as shy as she was.

"What kind of power do you have?" asked Syaoran. He was curious to see if this really did posses some kind of power.

"You noticed, then, did you?" Sakura's reply was cold; her face wore the same icy expression.

"Wow! So come on, tell me!" was the instant, somewhat joking reply. It was as if he invited her to share a joke.

"She is the mistress of the Sakura Cards!" a new voice piped up…

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura and all of its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Clamp. **

**A/N: You like? Or you hate? Please review!**


	3. Hong Kong

Sakura's face became flushed and very, very red.

"Kero!" she hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you that you can't speak or come out when someone other then Yue, Yukito or Tomoyo is around?"

"It's all right, Sakura," Kero replied. A blinding light filled the room and a humongous lion appeared.

To Sakura's surprise, Syaoran dropped to his knees and whispered, "Forgive me. Nobody ever told me that Cerberus was invited to this wedding!"

"I wasn't," Kero said. "Sakura is my master so I came to protect her!"

"As if I need protecting!" Sakura yelled back.

Syaoran's face became ashen and he stammered, "You are the M-Master of the C-Clow?"

"Not the Clow, little boy. The Sakura."

"Huh?" asked Syaoran, plainly confused.

Kero made an interesting observation; the look on Sakura's face matched Syaoran's perfectly. He chuckled to himself.

"Well, get up," Kero said (Syaoran was still kneeling though to whom he could not identify.) "and sit down. I'll explain."

"So Syaoran's family is the decedents of Clow Reed?" asked Sakura.

"Yes."

And Sakura changed the Clow Cards to the Sakura cards about 3 years ago?" enquired Syaoran.

"Yup, that's right!"

Question after question was asked until finally a knock sounded on the door. Kero, hearing this noise, changed quickly back to his fake form, a funny looking stuffed animal.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled and threw herself onto me. "That was adorable!"

Behind Tomoyo came Eriol with a kind smile on his face. "Cousin Syaoran! You never told me you were getting married today!"

"You didn't either," Syaoran muttered, his voice barley audible.

"You guys know each other?" Sakura asked.

"You won't believe it!" bubbled Tomoyo. "They're cousins! And they visit each other so often that we'll be able to see each other at least once a month!"

"Cool!" Sakura replied.

Another knock. Tomoyo jumped off Sakura as the door opened.

"Mr. Syaoran, it is time for us to depart," said Wei.

"Come on, Sakura," Syaoran sighed.

Sakura bristled at being given an order then sighed. "This is going to be a long flight," she muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is where you live?" asked Sakura. The house before her was humongous. It had three stories with each story smaller then the one under it. The house was a rectangle, nothing really interesting until you looked at the roof peaks. They were curved with tiny little dragons carved onto them. Altogether Sakura had not ever seen a finer house except for Tomoyo's, maybe.

"Well, come in then. There' a lot more inside you know," Syaoran smirked.

Sakura sighed. She wished her husband was not so conceited and arrogant!

"Now, now," laughed Wei. "We have to show Miss. Sakura her rooms and where she's being schooled."

"Oh yeah…" Syaoran said, his voice trailing off.

"Well?" asked Sakura.

"Well what?" shot back Syaoran.

"Your Family Now!" Sakura practically shouted.

Syaoran's face became close, even guarded.

"Miss. Sakura, I'm sorry to inform you that the young master's family consists of only him, his cousin Meling and his 4 sisters. His parents died a long time ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry to bring up such a painful topic, Syaoran!" Sakura said and tears filled her eyes as she apologized, "Suminasen!" to Syaoran.

"It's all right," sighed Syaoran. Even though it had happened so long ago, the wounds from that event just would not close. 'It will hurt to talk about it when I'm 60, If I live that long,' he realized.

"Anyway," interrupted Sakura (she had decided to change the subject to less awkward matters) "Do you go to school, Syaoran-kun? Can I call you that?"

"Huh?" asked Syaoran, confused by the change in subject.

"Come in first will you, young master Syaoran and Miss Sakura?" laughed Wei yet again (he's quite cheerful you know!).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi. I'm Meling Li. Pleased to meet you."

"Ummm…" said Sakura, unsure of what to do about the offered hand.

"You shake it, dolt!" whispered Syaoran in her ear.

"Oh!" cried Sakura and grabbed the offered hand. "Sakura Li, at your service!" she said her face more then a little red.

Meling laughed. "You're cute," she said, clutching her side. "I wish Syaoran would let down a little and be more like you!"

Now it was Syaoran's turn to blush. "I'm trying, you know…"

"Ha-ha! Now. Do you know how to write and speak Chinese?" Meling asked her face now gravely calm.

'What a weird girl,' Sakura thought. Out loud, she said, "I can read, write and speak Mandarin and Cantonese fine," in Mandarin with just the slightest of accents.

"Very good!" Meling said in a surprised voice. "Are you good at Japanese then?"

"Of course I can!" Sakura said in a somewhat offended tone. "I did go to school in Japan for 7 years, you know!"

"Sorry," laughed Meling. "I was just wondering if you could maybe teach Syaoran a bit. He'll be going to school with you soon. Before you were here, Syaoran always had tutors at home but since you need to meet some people here, he'll have to accompany you to school. You're beautiful and many guys here in Hong Kong would try to take advantage of you. Syaoran is skilled in Martial Arts and he's a member of the Li clan, as are you. No guy except new people would even touch you if Syaoran was around."

"Hoe?" Sakura squeaked.

"She's so cute!" a group of 4 girls ran into the room and hugged Sakura, instantly knocking her over.

"Get off her, you silly girls!" Meling said in a tone that said that she was very exasperated.

The four girls immediately stood to attention. "Yes, dear cousin Meling," the youngest looking one said rather dryly.

"Now act in a civilized way and give your new sister in law your names and ages," Meling said crisply.

After a long list of introductions, Sakura said, "That's all good, but what shall I really call you? I can't really pronounce your names."

"That's good, because you will call them Big sister, Second sister, Third sister and Fourth sister. They will call you youngest sister. Syaoran is the Clan Leader but because you are married you may call him whatever he prefers. Just call me Meling or Cousin Meling." said Meling (obviously).

"Ok, Meling!" said Sakura.

Everyone laughed. And Sakura enquired yet again, "Hoe?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: Cardcaptor Sakura and all it's trademarks and charecters do not belong to me.

A/N: Sorry about the long 3 chapter begining. I'm gonna get into my plot next chapter. (guess what it is!!!!)

And of course, REVIEWS REVIEWS!!!


	4. Last Moments

"Hello students. This is Sakura and Syaoran Li. Please make an introduction of yourselves," said the teacher, Mrs. Mu.

"Hi. I'm Li, Sakura. I'm originally from Toemeda, Japan." At this point there was a murmur of surprise and interest in the crowd of students. "I'm 13 and I like sports and art."

"I'm Li, Syaoran. I was born here in Hong Kong. I'm 13 and married."

There was a murmur of even more surprise from their audience.

Sakura turned pink. "Syaoran!" she hissed st him. "You said you wouldn't bring it up!"

"So?" demanded Syaoran. "You have no control over me you know!"

The class giggled and Sakura turned even redder.

"You had better find yourselves seats, Sakura, Syaoran," the teacher said kindly.

"Yes, Teacher." Sakura and Syaoran said together.

They found seats in the back by the windows with Sakura one row in front of Syaoran. A boy sat beside Sakura. "Hi, my name is Ting Ke-Shi. You're Sakura?"

Syaoran growled quietly behind Sakura and Ting Ke-shi quickly looked away.

"What you do that for?" asked Sakura angrily.

"He was flirting," Syaoran said his tone indicating that was all he wanted to say.

Sakura sighed. 'Well it's good to know that he's jealous but this is just too much,' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I saw you flirting with 6 boys today! What's up with you?" Syaoran shouted under the sakura trees.

"It's not flirting, it's called talking," Sakura replied calmly.

"What do you mean it's not flirting? You're only supposed to talk to the girls here!"

Now Sakura was angry. "That's it," she said in a quiet icy voice. "You're a stupid, ignorant, selfish and spoiled brat! I do know why you're so jealous but this is ridiculous! Either you grow up right now or I'll be returning to Japan tomorrow."

Syaoran was surprised. He never knew that a girl could be so scary when their not shouting. He quickly recovered though. "Why should I care if you leave or not? This was an arranged marriage you know."

"Then goodbye, Syaoran Li! I'll be glad to never see you again. Oh, and by the way? We're divorced!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**3 years later**_

"Sakura, there's a man here to see Yukito."

"Oh! Who is it?" asked Sakura. 3 years hadn't changed much. Her hair was still at her chin; her eyes were still a bright jade. She suddenly had a flashback of what happened after her fight with Syaoran.

FLASHBACK: (Sakura POV.)

When I got to the administrative building, I rang Yukito and told him what happened. He told me he would pick me up tomorrow.

"Yukito!" I cried as soon as I saw him at the airport. He received me with open arms. We went onto the plane together. He said that I was safe and that I'll never have to go back to Hong Kong again.

After emptying my tears, he drove me home. Even though I had never liked that stupid arrogant _bastard _it was still hard to part.

Though Kero had traveled with me, Yukito was scheduled to join us later. I live with him now.

"Yue…Kero," I said, on the verge of tears again. I run into Yue's embrace and cried again. Kero transformed into his true form and nudged me with his head. I fall asleep crying in Yue's warm arms.

When I wake up, I'm sleeping on Kero's true form under a sakura tree. Yue is beside me, awake with a kind look in his eyes.

"Sakura…" he said but a fresh set of tears come. Once again I fall asleep crying…

FLASHBACH END (Sakura's POV end)

"I don't know him. He's a new guy."

"Send him in!" Sakura said into the phone.

In the three years that Sakura had been back, Yukito had become a successful business manager. They had moved to England, the same city that Tomoyo was in! Sakura had been delighted but whenever Syaoran came to visit Sakura would stay away from Tomoyo's home. Sakura had become flirtatious but still innocent and true. Even though she flirts, she never really promised a guy anything.

Sakura worked for Toyo most days after school as his secretary. She was smart and brilliant and convincing. Yukito liked to have her close to him so he could protect her.

At this point a young man entered the room.

"I have a meeting with Yukito Tsukishiro," he said icily with no expression on his face.

"Name?"

"Li."

"Li as your first or last name?"

"Last."

"First initial?"

"S."

Sakura typed it into the computer. There were several Li, Ss.

She sighed. "First name?"

He rolled his eyes and said, "Syaoran, stupid. Can't you recognize me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura controlled her anger but only just making it. "Mr. Tsukishiro will see you at 12:45pm," she said coldly. "It's only 12:00pm. You are early."

"What do you expect?" smirked Syaoran with a glint of pain in his eyes. "I'm here to see my wife."  
"I told you we were divorced," said Sakura, gritting her teeth in disgust at his superior tone of voice.

"There were no legal documents, no lawyer, nothing. We weren't properly divorced. Under law you're still Sakura Li."

"I discarded that name and all that it means when I was 13."

"And I'm here to present it to you."

"Sorry but I'm never going back to Hong Kong again. I've got a job here and I'm perfectly happy here. Unless you want me to use my magic then you'd probably want to go now and return for your meeting at the appropriate time."

"Wow, wow there! There's no need to get all feisty on me," said Syaoran, backing away from Sakura. "I'm going already, ok?"

"Humph," was all Sakura said before returning to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sakura's POV**

I looked down at my work again. I just couldn't concentrate ever since he came. I still can't believe his nerve.

It's been three years since Hong Kong and I still can't believe we separated for such a trivial thing as jealousy. But I just couldn't get the sight of his darkly handsome face from my head. The sight of his messy chocolate hair so short and wild… it was just breathtaking. And the shades of his amber eyes that seemed to reach into eternity… it was just too much!

I shook my head to clear it. I was, no, AM married to him. I thought he was a jerk. It's still true. I wish that he would get out of my life but somehow it was not with all my heart. Could this be… love? I laughed. Don't be ridiculous! He's a stupid conceited jealous freak who probably killed without mercy. I remembered the photos of him training. I remembered the look in his eyes as he had looked at me at our wedding. They were still stuck in my head never mind 3 years without looking at them. He was so wild yet graceful, so exciting yet solemn, so loving yet so hateful, so, so…

"Annoying!" I said out loud. I smiled at my nativity. No body in this world cared about me but Tomoyo, Kero, Yue and the cards. Everyone except them who had once loved me in this world was now dead, dead because of me. Toya had saved me from a bus, pushing me out of the way but leaving no time for him to get away. Mother had died giving birth to me. Dad had died when our house had caught on fire, going back in after he was safe to rescue me. He had thrown me out the window of my bedroom as the ceiling crashed down on me. I am alive yet bitter and sad. No one could really comfort me now. That time when I came back from Hong Kong… that time was the first and last time I had ever cried for anything. I am now mostly a bitter shell of a once innocent angel, a shadow of the Sakura Kinomoto that I used to be. No one, not Yue, Kero, Tomoyo or the cards could reach me now.

I act normal yet I am not there anymore. I smile as if the world was at the best while inside I curse and grimace. I speak innocently and act like a normal teenager so no body could hurt me with words and names but I know inside that it's useless. Nothing hurts me now. I'm apart from the earth, apart from anything in this world. I may love Syaoran one day but that day will never come. I have decided on my fate and I will no more ponder on useless things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I went home to Yukito's after work. It was useless to attempt to do anything now. Kero and Yue felt what I was going to do, as did the cards but they respected me and let me do as I pleased.

I stumbled to my room and called on my magic. I called Syaoran.

"Come over, please," I told him then hung up. I didn't leave him any time to ponder what I had said.

5 minutes later there was a knock on my door. I opened it for Syaoran. Yue and Kero already knew what I was going to do. They were waiting in my room, in the room filled with memories of past, even better days.

"Syaoran, come to my room," I commanded him. He tried to argue but I took away his conscience with my magic and lead him upstairs. He stood there and I gave him back his soul.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me.

I ignored him and took the cards out for the last time in this life. I would one day come back to test _him_ but until then, I would leave this life.

"I, Sakura Kinomoto release the seal which bonds you to this book. Yue, I hereby seal you in this book of mine. Cerberus, I Seal you into this book. You will take the places that you were assigned by Clow Reed. RELEASE!"

Wind shook the room and the cards fled, leaving only the book, me and Syaoran in the room. I took out the last cards, the Hope and the Windy and the Sakura and gave them to Syaoran.

"These are my life's work," I said in the trance that I was in. "Look after them. Bring back the cards and seal them into the book. They are yours now."

A look of contentment filled my eyes and there was nothing but blackness. My life was gone and with it all my bitterness and resentment. All was now well.

**Syaoran's POV**

Why? Why? Why did she do that? How?

I feeling floated into my heart and I cried. The teardrops fell onto the book, the Sakura. A tassel rose from it. Words filled my mind and I chanted them.

"Key of Sakura releases your power, by the convent I made with you, RELEASE!"

The tassel turned into a sword. I looked as Kero rose again from the fateful book. The moon from the back also disappeared. I knew that this was now my calling. It was my job to recover the Sakura cards and maybe one day, change them into my own cards. This is now my life.

Sakura was the only one I truly loved in my life. She took with her all my dreams and desires. I would now become what I was before, what I was meant to be.

_The end… and a new beginning._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

DISCLAIMER: CS and all it's characters and trademarks do not belong to me, blah, blah, blah…. (ECT)

I know, you want to kill me, right? Sorry for making this story so short and sad. I think it's a good attempt for a first time story, hmmm? Give me your opinions please!!!

REVIEWS!

By Dreamingsakura9466


End file.
